Carry You Home
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: A three day journey for someone you barely know is normal... right? "As strong as you were, tender you go." Not a Songfic but inspired by the song. Tragedy.


_**Tragedy, Tragedy, Tragedy.** You've been warned. Please turn back if you don't like that sort of thing. I don't own Naruto._

_This piece came to me after hearing "Carry You Home" by James Blunt a few days ago. I've been meaning to write this but I didn't have the time so here is a half an hours work. To those of you who are familiar with my previous stories, you probably won't enjoy this. I don't enjoy writing tragedy but I do when I must, if you know what I mean? Anyway, please enjoy or.. don't :P_

**Carry You Home**

"It hurts," she whispers and her eyes crinkle in the effort of controlling the pain in her chest. The forest is almost empty of life and the vegetation has been uprooted by a powerful swing of her tessen. The Nara Compound's security is hard to be beaten and it's not surprising that the Suna kunoichi and her target were trapped in a flurry of exploding tags. She curses herself internally for venturing inside of Konohagakure when the scroll clearly stated that the mission was not to take place in any of the Hidden Villages. Gaara will be angry with her. She moves slightly so that her head is comfortable and she doesn't mind that the corners of her vision are turning black. It's high time she went away, she thinks and welcomes the warm feeling surrounding her.

She's been cold for far too long.

She hears the rustle of bushes nearby but can't bring herself to open her eyes again. Her breathing is ragged but it doesn't hurt as much as it did before. She feels a shadow drape over her, blocking out the setting sun on the horizon. A young man sits beside her body and she feels his hand move up and down her arm in a comforting way. If this were a normal situation, she would beat the hell out of him. As it is, this isn't a normal situation. She marvels at the feeling, a short shiver running up her spine and blocks out most of the heat.

"Temari," he whispers, heated in the forest. It's only natural that he come out here, she thinks. After all, she is on his compound. He must have received the alert when the exploding tags were set off. She _hn_'s softly, trying to tell him that she is still alive but only barely. He seems to understand because he doesn't say anything else. Instead, his hand comes just behind her neck and his other reaches to the juncture of her knees. Picking her up from the forest floor, he walks slowly towards the gates of Konoha. He hears her breathing shorten and he knows she is nearing death. But that doesn't stop him from moving, keeping up the even pace, ignoring the gasps of horror from the civilians as he pushes through the throngs, her still warm body in his hands. As strong as she is, tender she goes. He can see the last bits of her breathing leaving her body and he knows he will be the last to see her inhale.

He travels for three days. She is long dead, her body limp and lifeless in his arms. He has had his time to grieve. He keeps moving because he knows this is what she would want; To be brought home to her brothers where she will be cremated and her ashes will be thrown over her beloved village. It's cruel, he thinks, that this troublesome woman was taken from the world. Death is natural and a part of life. This fact doesn't ease the pain he feels. He thinks of Temari as a little girl and almost laughs. He can imagine her snicker, her hip cocked to the side even in those days and her will to prove herself. If he didn't know any better, he would say she had the Will of Fire.

The sun and sand are unforgiving. He knows he will dehydrate soon but the village is in sight and he can't bring himself to stop moving. The giant wall that protects the people from the desert storms are surrounded by ANBU and Jounin, patrolling the village. The gasps of the civilians in Konoha are nothing compared to the horror of the Suna shinobi. They watch their fallen princess being carried through the village by the Leaf-nin. They slowly join his ranks, standing on either side of him and clearing the streets so that one of Suna's Kunoichi will have the farewell she deserves.

Shikamaru continues up the winding stairs of the Kazekage's office and the door is opened by the pale faced assistant. Gaara is sitting at his desk and looks up from his scroll to see the shadow user with his sister's lifeless body. Shikamaru lowers her onto the desk, her hair disheveled but still in its ties and her dress is covering the essentials. The Kazekage can barely bring himself to look at her body but he does.

"Thank you," he whispers and Shikamaru nods. He turns around, walks out the door and begins his three day journey home.

* * *

_Depressing or what? I'm sorry for that but the song was beautiful and it inspired this. Hate mail, flames, constructive criticism and/or death threats are welcome. Thanks for reading!_

_-SJT_


End file.
